


Scent of the Northern Wind

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Genderless, It was interesting, Other, The Suicune literally does not have a junk, is that a spoiler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though the reproductive mortality that binds us all can twist our knives backwards, there was some outside of that coil who would much prefer to teach of how it might be mutually beneficial. There is a price to this knowledge, but most who are willing to pay that sum in pride are rewarded thoroughly for that sacrifice. For the fateful encounter between a trainer-owned Mienshao and the northern wind itself Suicune, the layers of human conditioning which speak that pleasure is sin must be peeled away. Such is the change required to understand what freedom entails."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of the Northern Wind

It was just as startling a sight as I imagined it would be. I've seen large human cities before, but this one practically consumed the horizon with its towering pillars of stone and glass. More still of the monoliths were undoubtedly concealed behind what could immediately be seen. Not even the water's edge had been given quarter; the buildings looked to have been constructed as close to the shore as possible, which had already been conquered and built around by concrete. Even then, the humans had compensated by extending their docks deeper into the sound and making their boats as wide as possible. The narcissism in their designs was as plain to see as the crisp day that bounced a mirrored blue from the millions of windows. 

They cannot fool me so easily with this grandiose image of prosperity. I can taste it in the air already, so it most certainly persisted a grotesque amount in the waters. The refuse of human population had sunken itself into the very soul of the atmosphere here, predictably so with the large numbers that very likely inhabited those towers. I've come to learn these illnesses by name: Methane, nitrogen, and plenty enough corruptions on traces of carbon. And all of that lingered in just the air alone. Such impurities have surely already fallen into these precious waters and accumulated to a more disgusting degree than it already has. You'd think that they'd take notice with how much this settlement's infrastructure relies on it. 

The very grass I was resting on had been breathing in this refuse for all of its life. Even this far from the city and across the sound, there remained a minute trace of pollution that refused to cease its presence. I can detect it from biting down on just a single blade of grass, the squalid taste of what latched onto the wind as it drifted from the city. Herbivorous species that inhabit this region probably don't even notice that their food has been corrupted. Nor do their bodies, for that matter. Their senses lack the sheer refinement as my own, something I've been equipped with since my inception and have only sharpened from then. This almost sickly grass may very well have just been a normality at this point. 

Would it truly be possible for me to purify this waterway, then?... No, of course not. The wasteful practices of humanity in this region would pollute the waters again within a week. If I appeared now beside this massive urban center, it also stands that hordes of trainers may very well pour from its arteries with the intention of capturing me for themselves, should they have any general knowledge of my legend and a streak of ambition. Most would likely utilize a water-borne pokemon they had enslaved to race out into the sound despite my own beneficial intentions. And with a space this large to cleanse, it would take far too long to complete and still have adequate time to escape. Upon truly seeing the arrogance in their designs, a thousand fools lobbing pokeballs might not be too strange a future. That's not even to mention all the boats that glide across this waterway -- it was an impossible task by nature. 

A sigh fell from my lips without asking the permission of my throat. Another place destined to rot from the inside out, it'd probably become too accursed for even the hardiest of oceanic dwellers to steel through before any personal action was taken. My assistance wouldn't teach anything without having first broken the tenacity of these humans. They'd always find worse ways to take advantage of their environments on the path laden with ideals to absolute efficiency. Even these mighty towers, which should have been as fragile as an autumn leaf, somehow stood defiantly against any storm that would attempt to better them. Simply putting on a display of lights and temporarily making the water livable wouldn't fix anything wrong. Besides, saltwater in itself is a contradiction of purity and would take an especially careful hand to preserve in the midst of this city's corruption. 

... Someone else is here. They were lurking nearby in brush to the east, at least judging from the direction of the sound they made. Whatever fool it was rustled in their hiding place far more conspicuously than what noise the wind would have made. It would have been more stealthy to simply have walked up in the open and not touched anything at all. But what is it that they ogle at me for? Should it be a trainer with the gall to try and claim me as their own, I'd have a very clean escape route that they couldn't possible follow upon. Unless they somehow owned a pokemon that could tread water as quickly as I could sprint across it. Whatever knowledge that was commonly possessed of my mythos in this country, they should at least know better than to meet me beside a body of water so large. I might even be able to fight back should they try and incapacitate me. 

But time was the only thing that chose to move as the interloper continued to feign nonexistence. There was absolutely someone there, I doubt a play of the ears could infringe so plainly upon my trained perceptions. It must either be a trainer lying in wait with the patience of a predator, or a curious entity interested in the presence of a strange pokemon such as myself. Either way, they were at least wary enough to not make any further mistakes and reveal themselves. That wasn't necessarily a positive, it could have meant that they had a strong resolve as to not panic or were experienced in this field of capture. Or I suppose I could just be overreacting. 

"Interloper. Will you tell me what the name of the human settlement in the distance is? I'd like to know where I've ended up," my voice split past the distant turning of waves and pierced through the whistling of the wind. They might as well have made themselves useful while still spying on me. However, they did not make any attempt to respond at all. Perhaps they desperately thought themselves hidden, betting on a bluff that I did not make? I turned my eye to their general direction and glared at the lush foliage that likely masked their body. "Do you not know?" Seconds ebbed away until the intruder finally thought themselves caught. 

At first they appeared as a previously unseen color in motion behind the leaves, it was not until they had fully stood above the brush that they were given shape. A slender form, pink and pale but plainly not human, stood up in the shade with their head low. They did not immediately reply or step any closer or farther away, instead taking a moment to fiddle with their arms; cleaning the ends of them. "Castelia," the Mienshao replied after having worked wayward twigs and leaves from its sleeves. "That's Castelia city over the water." 

The creature at least had some semblance of indigenous knowledge after all. If they were not needlessly offended by my possible infringing upon whomever's territory, nor were they being used as bait to lure me into a false security, then their presence was granted to persist. I turned my eyes back to the contaminated waterfront, enough zephyr still within my tendons that I might be able to escape in a moment's notice to safety. Perhaps they might even provide an amusing few minutes to alleviate the fruitlessness of this journey. Whatever they do, though, will be of their own accord and consequence. 

"Who are you? Er, what are you?" the androgynous voice asked next, still having not moved from the bush they stood within. Had they thought me to still harbor hostilities even after this point? I've already discovered their presence on my own, surely I'd have already retaliated while they were unprepared if that was my disposition. 

My response was automatic. "I am Suicune, the will of the north." A decorative title, one that likely didn't mean much to the interloper. Or most other inhabitants of this region, for that matter. This place is plenty far enough from Johto that the legends surrounding myself might have only been revealed to the scholarly. That is fine, our encounter might be that much less biased if they weren't going to stare at me blankly in wonder. "What is your business here?" 

Surprisingly, the Mienshao held no inhibition in their words and chose to speak freely despite their timid looming. "I should ask the same thing of you. I've never seen anything quite like you around Pinwheel forest before. Not exactly like you, anyway. What is it you're doing in these parts, because it's surely not to brood at a city across a few thousand tons of water," the lax tone they took to address me told plainly that this creature had already belonged to a human for some time. The techniques of man always manage to instill a stubborn apathy in those they condition, presumably so that their pokemon might stand their ground against especially harrowing foes. In the background of my mind, I detected also some deeper edges to their voice that pointed their gender towards male. 

"I came to purify this sound," I found little reason to hide my purpose. "Though it doesn't seem like it will be a successful endeavor. There is minimal a lasting effect I could have on keeping this waterway cleansed when that city would continue to spew out its chemicals just the same after I'm gone. I should have figured this outcome before I traveled all the way here." 

"What do you mean purify? And cleanse, how would you even go about performing such an act?" the Mienshao spoke over the rustling of it finally exiting the brush and stepping into the clearing. "I've never heard of a pokemon that could clean water, much less one that would look at a huge inlet and casually decide that it was humans that made the task impossible. How does it even work?" 

I hummed. "It's not that complicated. I separate the molecules of harmful additions so that the water can return to its original state." This conversation wasn't going anywhere in particular, and it was hardly in my greatest interests to explain the details of my abilities once again. And yet, there still might be hope for saving this interaction from becoming like most others after all. This pokemon had much more fluent speech than most other fortunate witnesses that ended up beckoning my attention. "Are you domesticated?" 

They expressed confusion at first, surprised by my choice of words. "What? What do you mean 'domesticated?'" 

"I mean as the word does. Your demeanor and diction lead me to believe that you were raised among humans for most, if not all of your life. Additionally, I don't believe your species is typical in this environment. Am I wrong?" The hypnotic undulation of the waves continued to capture my vision even then. Through the glimmers of reflected sunlight was a passive beauty, but more importantly, it would serve a quick escape route should this pokemon's trainer come searching for their servant. 

The Mienshao's reply was accompanied by shuffling as they likely took a seat among the grass. "Domesticated's kind of a harsh way to put it, don't you think? But you are mostly right. I did come from a liter beneath very specific and genetically potent parents, and I have been trained all my life for combat by humans. But I've been treated exceptionally well because of that, certainly better than anything a wild pokemon would have experienced. It sounds like you're under the impression that it's a negative thing to have been bred and raised by humans." 

"Because it is," I said, turning my head so that I could see their eyes as I continued. "I've had plenty of masters before, enough to know that you were stripped of choice long before you were even born. What else could your mindset possibly be than that? It is all you know, and one simply cannot exist without overcompensating for their misfortunes until a comfortable normalcy is achieved. Misery would eat your kind alive if not for that." 

They crossed their arms reservedly, yet relinquished a haughty response that both irritated and amused. "Oh look at you, the big blue Arcanine with shiny hair is getting philosophical on me. A proper trainer sets his pokemon as equals rather than the pet you assume me to be. He is not my master now, and will he ever be later." 

"There's nothing wrong with having a master. Nor is there anything wrong with being a pet, granted the superior is not naturally wicked. You should be proud that the one you call your trainer has considered you in such a high regard that you might even consider yourselves equal." 

Had they felt offended by my words, it hadn't been expressed much on their immediate visage. It wasn't until after I bore the touch of their glare for a short while that they huffed exasperatedly. "I suppose there is some truth in that. There are far more cruel individuals in the world who would have sooner ran my abilities into the ground for profit rather than keep me content. But they are a rare bunch, rejected by society and generally looked down upon. Why have you such abrasive thoughts of pokemon who are partnered with humans?" 

For once, I relaxed. As I allowed my flighty posture to fall away and turned my body towards the Mienshao, I laid my side against the grass and took a deep breath of the safety in the air. They eyed my movements intensely as if still wary of my presence. "I only dislike that some are stolen the choice to accompany a human on their own volition. My life has persisted on this planet for over a hundred and seventy years, I have traveled far and witnessed a thousand shades of the same culture and a thousand cultures of the same shade. My opinions have likely had enough time to developed for you to feel them legitimate." It was seldom that a pokemon would have the kind of brass that would stimulate an interesting discussion. Most who ended up arguing with me turned out to be too frightened, agitated, or awed to maintain any matching audacity. 

"Is that true? I certainly haven't ever met anyone even close to that age. But I've also never seen any species quite like yours either. Is your narcissism common among your kind, or is that simply an effect of old age?" 

How rude, a chuckle bubbled within my chest and rose past my throat. "I suppose it would be if there were any others of me. But you aren't wrong, I do have a tinge of arrogance to the color of my soul. You might too if you were borne from a prismatic deity in the destructive event of creation. You will not find another of me. See if you can't convince your master to indulge you with lore from the Johto region, as far off as that land might be. You might learn something about the significance of this meeting." 

"Ah, so you're some sort of legendary pokemon, then?" the Mienshao said without much regard in their voice. "I don't really feel like I'm meeting a celebrity. If you're so mystical and mysterious, then what is it that you do? Besides the whole purifying water thing, but that doesn't sound all that special to begin with. I'm sure there's another species out there that can do that." 

None could replicate the majesty that was my power. Fine, I would prove myself in another way. "Do you feel the wind?" I asked suddenly, my gaze locked firmly over top of them. Their eyebrow furrowed at first, but they eventually nodded after having lifted their nose to the air. "Can you tell its direction?" Once more had they paused to parse my request. They looked to the city and approximated their bearings from there, soon replying plainly with the correct answer. "Yes, southward. That is why I am called what I am, that is essentially my presence you feel. I am the northern wind, after all." 

"That's.. a tall order for someone to believe, don't you think? And the delivery was pretty conceited," the Mienshao replied, lowering their head. "What's the chance that the direction of the wind is just a coincidence? You're also clearly solid, so you can't literally be the wind. I can scarcely believe that it's your hair by which you refer to, though it does look like you use enough conditioner to pass that off." Cute, a sharp tongue on this one. As if I needed more evidence to believe that they were human-raised. 

I inhaled through my nostrils a breath that touched the depths of my lungs and inflated my chest against the earth, holding the air within like the web of a Spinarak. It began with a subtle churning within my insides that felt like a spreading chill. Intentionally audible did I expel the bated breath through my teeth and allowed that cold to seep out with it. The skepticism left with a gasp as the Mienshao felt a sudden gust whip at their fur as well as the surrounding trees, its general direction obvious and its origin undeniable. A grin found its way onto my expression as they looked again to me with the slightest tinge of awe in theirs. 

"You would be surprised of my abilities, then. Perhaps I might harbor a streak of arrogance, but I am not quite the one to exaggerate in my hubris," with that said, the exertion of such a display made itself apparent in the form of a restlessness within my muscles. Or perhaps that was a normal degree of restlessness. Regardless, I pushed myself up from the mild recline and arched my back, the stretch pulling a satisfied grunt from the bottom of my throat. Like a wave did the sprawling roll across my body and exit out my back feet through their spry tendons. 

My guest continued to stare at me even after the act of unwinding I just performed. Their eyes were locked firmly to my form, but it was obvious now that it wasn't from a caution in their heart or awe of my splendor. My whole was what they were captivated from rather than watching for any sudden movements. His mouth hung slightly agape for a few moments longer before realizing what they had been doing. Having noticed the trance they were in and my own gaze, the Mienshao quickly shifted their sight to the side and crossed their arms. Was it embarrassment that had overcome them? 

Another smirk manifested itself across my face at the dodgy demeanor they demonstrated. Had they really just lost themselves for a moment and become smitten with my body as I stretched? It wasn't too easy to discern the flustered motions on a species whose fur obstructs any flushing of blood upon the skin. If they had, this conversation had turned all the more interesting. It's been far too long since anyone's thought me attractive enough to stare like that. The mouthy pet really did become rendered speechless by just my body, didn't they? With a new-found zeal, I settled back into the position I was previously in and kept my own glare set upon them for any further confirmation, perhaps letting the top leg slip a little farther back on the chance that it would tease. 

They continued to pretend that their mind was elsewhere for a few seconds more before shooting a glance back towards me. "What are you grinning about? I don't know if you're familiar with the finer points of human culture considering your attitude, but it's impolite to stare." 

"On the contrary. I found yours to be quite flattering, actually. You may set aside your shyness and continue if you'd like." Their expression shifted from disbelief to anger, I fought the urge to let loose the laughter which accumulated inside me. If my suspicions were true, I will take great care to rake this one over the coals for a good while. The reactions I've gotten already were more than satisfying. And if I were wrong, that wouldn't lessen the amusement I obtained from watching their wit slip away. 

Their act perpetuated with a nose to the air and a torso twisted any direction but mine. "Aren't you a charmer, then? Don't try and swallow that arrogance, else you'll suffocate to death. Just because you've got a few party tricks up your sleeves doesn't mean I'm all that impressed." 

Not even a glance was directed to me after I had caught them the first time. It only managed to further my assumptions that they couldn't look straight at me with my attention taut, a wonderful opportunity might be blooming if I could tempt them through the right loops. "If my powers aren't that interesting to you, then what was with that trance you fell into? Did you trap yourself in the gravity of my image?" Their brow furrowed but nothing else, I continued. "How do you feel about my physical appearance, anyway? I'd love to hear your answer if you're to continue the trend of judging my status." 

"You really are full of yourself. I've barely known you for five minutes and you're already assuming I'm enamored with you or something. Say what you will about humans, but at least they've got some civility. Unlike you." Had it been possible to see their skin, it would undoubtedly be transparent with blush. How long as it been since I've teased someone to this degree? I can only think back to a time several years ago, not a single moment of sexual tension was in between then and now. That would probably explain why I'm so willing to follow through with this grave folly. 

"Hm. I was just wondering, your stares were quite intense. It's been quite a long time since anyone has found me attractive enough to pursue. Hold no shame or inhibition if it's true, I'd be more than willing to impart my body should you have the desire." To match my words, I gave a faux stretch so that the whole of my underside and inner thighs were revealed to any prying eyes. It must have caught in the corner of their eye, as they could not resist the urge to turn their head. The Mienshao almost immediately made the attempt to disguise their interest with a scoff of disgust, sounding more like a surprised choke than anything. They stood straight up and turned away like an insult had just landed square into their chest. I could hardly resist how adorable their conflict was, just imagine how quick their little heartbeat was drumming away inside them. A yearning surely boiled inside of them that their stubborn brain told was sinful. 

"H-how crude!" He shouted to the forest, flustered beyond saving. "There's a good reason you haven't scored in years if you're going to be that barbaric!" How insulted they had tried to sound, only to have had their voice crack from the dominant emotion they so desperately tried to suppress. I liked this one. Anyone too full of fear would have stormed off already from my advances, but they did not, for they had acknowledged their desires as a possibility even despite how intimidating the situation was. 

Then I will press further to see if they have a breaking point, or if they will bend to my wiles. "I am simply being honest. There's nothing against you should my accusations be true, far from it. I'd actually enjoy having the company after such an extensive dearth from anything like it. 

"You'd think a legendary pokemon with as much bravado as you would at least have a shred of dignity!" The attempts to convince themselves that I wasn't a valid offer continued bouncing worthlessly from distant tree trunks. "I can't even imagine stooping low enough to accept such an uncouth invitation. Perhaps you might look down upon me for being raised amidst humans, but they've at least taught me enough common sense to not have sex with flamboyant strangers I meet in the middle of the woods." 

Perhaps they would resist temptation after all? "A shame, truly. Especially since I will not remain in these parts for much longer this coming morning." I began, a final probing stirring behind my teeth. "I cannot pretend to understand why humans so piously demonize lust and frivolous mating. More often than not, a culture would preach such silly things to themselves constantly, and those values would drip down to pokemon who know of nothing more outside of those restrictions. Ah well, it's your loss." 

But they would not take the opportunity to leave, choosing instead to sulk in place while my confidence redoubled from their hesitation. Moments passed before they mustered the courage to speak up against me. "..Sex is meant to be embroidered with love, that is why it is common to abstain from it. To share bodies and pleasure is an activity meant for ones who have developed a strong enough bond, something uncommon and pure. Surely you've experienced such a thing in nearly two hundred years of life with at least one other organism. It isn't necessarily correct, but it's something that I believe in." 

"I never said that mating didn't have to involve love. Only that it was unnecessary to shun lust, not that kindred hearts wouldn't sweeten each other's touch. Of course I've come to know this personally, but I must pry a bit more. Have you not experienced a situation where your chest and your nether collide and clash during intercourse? While complimenting, they are not the same." 

A pause. "No, I haven't," their voice fell to a more somber pitch from the accusing tone it once was. "There's never been any room in my life to pursue such things. I have never had a romantic interest, and I've most certainly never been sexually active with another. It all just seems too temporary and wasteful in comparison to what I could be doing with my time and energy." 

"You silly thing. For such intense opinions, you don't have much experience to go off of, do you?" I could feel my own pulse begin to pick up. Was I actually starting to get this excited over this? The admission to virginity only made me crave ever more to dine on this feast of expression. This was one purity I didn't mind sullying. "And besides, that would only heighten our encounter if you agreed to my proposition. My presence, my attention, and all of my willing figure would be yours to indulge upon for your first taste. But only for the now; tomorrow will not hold such fruits. Partaking in my expertise would surely skew any future sexual interactions you have, as well. You will not find a better partner for years to come, perhaps never." 

They did not respond, choosing instead to continue gazing deeper into verdant nothingness while fostering a blatant indecisiveness in their silence. I was close now to unraveling the disingenuous truths that bound them from seeking pleasure. Standing upright once more, I took a single step towards their back. "You needn't worry about such inhibitions with me, nor would I understate the significance of your decision. All would come at a pace befitting and acknowledging of your disposition. Perhaps then you'd be able to tell if love is a major component of erogenous pleasure?" 

A grunt was all that I was granted, but the seeds had already been sown. My effect on seducing them was as plain as the slight quiver that arrested every breath they took. The crossroads they stood at mentally were laced with the vibrant flowers of panic, but this one was only apprehensive to me rather than being as entirely repulsed as they tried to seem. Eventually enough they found the will to use their tongue once more. "And what if I do accept? What would your perverted mind think if someone agreed to that kind of thing?" 

"Then we will meet here, once the moon shines fully over the city. I should not risk myself to the prying eyes or airborne pokeballs in broad daylight, and especially not during such a vulnerable activity." I was very near to the back of them now, approaching slowly one foot before another and lowering my voice with each inch closed. "Though I'd recommend against pleasuring yourself for the rest of the day should you comply, if that's a release you aren't also considering taboo. I would not have you waste a single drop of your anticipation." 

"Do not make such wild assumptions! I have not made a decision yet!" they shot back aggressively, halting my stride for but a moment. But it was that outburst that had only spurred me onward again with a renewed smirk and a particular set of words settled in the back of my throat. 

It was then that I had gotten as close as possible to the back of their head with a quiet still about me. They remained too enveloped in their own thoughts to notice how the distance had shrunken, one last parting gift to ensure my point gets across. So close that they would inevitably feel my breath tickle the inside of their ear as I loaded air into my lungs deliberately. "See you soon, little pet." The murmur had an immediate effect; very visibly had their spine convulsed with surprise, and a gasp escaped them that was worth twice that of any pleading or beg. 

The Mienshao had twisted around swiftly and recoiled from the touch of my words, but I had already began to turn away towards the forest before a retort could be made. Any restfulness remaining in my legs had been pressed out in an instant as I bounded over the brush with a single leap and ducked beneath scraping branches. Rushing away from the clearing, my sprint danced between trees and dodged nearly every thorn and wayward twig that would have scraped my skin upon a landing. A giddiness had somehow manifested itself in my chest, it blew from my nose like smoke with every huff of exertion and graced the composition of my pumping blood. 

This should be far enough away. I landed with a thud against the forest floor, pushing back the loosened earth in my attempt to alleviate momentum. It was dense enough here that even the sunlight was strangled before it could effectively illuminate the environment. The shade was especially cool because of this darkness, and the dew from this morning remained nestled on leaves and soaked at the fur of my legs. Whatever human settlement nearby that the Mienshao had originated from would not hope to find me here. 

They needed time to be conflicted, as was always the case when I sought to break someone's ideals of celibacy and build them up from the ground. A certain feeling of pride had managed to snake its way into the forefront of my mood at the thought. I had handled that stubborn behavior quite well, plenty enough to cultivate a sort of yearning in someone who claims they have never known such a thing. Now they would crave ever more with the mere memory of my supple flesh, and I will teach them what it means to be delivered requited pleasure. There was a shake to my lungs at the mere thought of trespassing on desires they had thought forbidden and better left unknown. 

Yes, this will be a splendid night. 

 

 

...

 

 

The dark sought to impede my progress and tangle my legs, but never as much as my mind while apprehension mounted exponentially over the top of me. Bits of foliage stuck into my fur and tried to slow me down, a constant reminder of the filthy decision I was making with each step forward in this inky woodland. I kept my sleeves high in the air to avoid having them fall to the same fate as my tail. Being embedded with forestry from head to toe was no way to show up to a date. Did this even count as a date? Anxiety wouldn't be burning away like gasoline inside of me if it was anything so lighthearted. 

What was I even doing? It was hardly a difficult task to sneak out of the house at this late of night, I simply left through the front door while everyone else was asleep. There was not a single excuse or fault in escaping the house other than my own volition. The purpose for doing so, however, rang like a migraine as I marched onward. The feeling resounded in my heartbeat which hastened steadily and fled with every breath that quivered slightly more than the last. I had done nothing yet and I was already an electric ball of nerves rolling down a hill of copper. My conscience suggested that I could always turn back, but this choice was made with the first step I took into the warm summer night as I shut the door behind me. No amount of nervous tension could overcome the sinful curiosity that screamed of this opportunity. Regret for the undone would always and forever sting worse than the mistake of an attempt, after all. 

But that curiosity was not the only ingredient to this mistake. Throughout this whole day, the plague of the chaotic thoughts that had been inflicted upon me were furthered to ultimately distracting levels by fantasy. As much as I hated it, the memory of Suicune's contours and the rippling muscles beneath his shining fur were a constant factor in my conclusion. His curves lined the confines of my mind and brought a seething self-hatred to accompany the thoughts. All I had done was gazed upon a mysterious pokemon in a clearing, I should have turned back after I started to notice how attractive he looked from behind. I should have just shunned the encounter there when temptation first showed itself, but the fool I was hours prior was too intrigued and doubtful that their lust was a meaningful factor. 

My head was only just clear enough that I could control my semi-blind stumbling through this forested scene. I was silently gracious for the mental occupation while treading carefully for uneven ground, the idle contemplation of my infatuation would have otherwise been unbearable. It was fortunately quite difficult to replay Suicune's whispering voice while still determining the correct direction to continue from the vaguest details of the setting in hardly any light. Even referencing what words were muttered into my ear would have threatened me to shudder from some previously unknown euphoria. I much preferred to be engrossed with the crunch of forestry beneath my feet than something so exciting in all the wrong ways. 

I could have probably become lost in those daydreams even now, had the trail getting back to the clearing not grown hot. The gnarled tree which I faced now was part of my casual path from earlier today before I had stumbled upon a most interesting visitor. Just beyond this point and to the west should have been the waterfront, where the land had dropped steadily several feet and become riddled with thriving reed plants. Not far from there and following that shore should easily lead me to the clearing where he waits. Anticipation clogged my throat as I continued past the familiar landmark and onward in the direction of a frightening and forbidden unknown. 

Each step fell more quickly than the last. The restlessness that had never left started to twist especially awful inside my guts, I could hardly notice how my senses were inadvertently heightened until now. A gasp beckoned at the back of my throat every time anything brushed up against my increasingly sensitive skin, which had been often on this final stretch of woodland, be it a random bundle of leaves or my own fur. Caressing that skin also was a breeze that wove its way through the trees and brushed at the back of my neck. I didn't need to wonder from which direction it came. 

Soon the darkness would find its end, just past a thicket painted nearly black were the signs that moonlight could freely hit grass without being stolen first by the dense canopy. I could see strange lights of yellow and white that peered just through this final barrier of vegetation. Remnants of a city that didn't quite sleep, though I couldn't quite tell if it was the same sight as earlier. This was the final chance I would ever have to taking back my curiosity and settling that it was better not knowing the wiles of a wayward legendary pokemon. A novel thought, but one that didn't hit home quite as hard as other parts of my conscience would have hoped. 

I hadn't quite noticed how beautiful this vista really was until I poked my head from the brush and gazed past it. Before I could fully appreciate how the dim silver light danced from the waves and brightened the distant skyscrapers, my eyes were drawn unswerving to the large, darkened figure which had settled above and front to the bed of reeds. The frantic beat in my chest skipped in its pattern while I scanned their silhouette, his colors muted from the vibrancy they usually seemed to display. In exchange, the moon cast an especially specific angle so that soft but dramatic shadows were drawn to enhance the subtle crevasses of his body. His ribbon-esque tails and mane drifted effortless in the wind like the image had been supernatural all along. A romance novel could only pray to produce the sheer imagery to describe the serenity of this disturbingly perfect creature in this setting. I didn't need to know Johto's mythology to feel the reason why Suicune was worshiped. 

He eventually did notice my presence, turning only his head and gazing at me with half-lit eyes still more potent than the moon above. "You've finally made it. I was beginning to wonder if you truly had decided against my offer." his voice echoed over the distance, embroidered with the sound of the gently turning water behind him. 

"I could only sneak away after my trainer had fallen asleep. He had too much coffee this evening, it took longer than I had anticipated." In comparison to his, my own words might as well have been a rodent's squeak. The disparity only amplified as I stepped into the clearing with legs made of jelly. My limbs really did start trembling, didn't they? Was it really this big a deal? Besides the parts of my screaming that to turn back from this already sealed fate, a small percentage spoke up that it didn't want Suicune to see me in such a feverish state. 

A breath caught in my lungs as those enticing curves turned while he took a slow stand. With his eventual approach, this hyperactive state I was caught in made me appreciate to a shameful degree the gracefulness and power in his movements. I truly did begin to visibly tremble as he began to circle myself with careful scrutiny in his eyes, seemingly examine my figure frozen in place as I have his. My slim hopes for having hidden any of my fear were dashed as soon as I noticed how erratically my tail had whipped about. 

"Are you nervous?" his voice rung out suddenly from beside me. I turned a glance at him, but my reply got caught somewhere in its attempted creation. It was hard to do anything while he was in such close proximity. 

No, I can't be so easily influenced by him. I cannot show it so blatantly, at least. If I'm choosing to commit to the eccentric request which we are meeting upon, then I must show my own independence. It's especially important to keep my composure considering his skewed views of trained pokemon. The wind which follows at his feet shouldn't be able to push me over so easily. "..Yes." 

"I should imagine so," his resulting smile was surprisingly warm, but not far from intimidating. "There is a lot to be nervous of within your position, little pet. You shouldn't have to worry much longer, I'll be sure to lead you through the strokes until you can find your own patterns. Though the knowledge you gain might be a little contrasting from the trifling word-of-mouth you already know." 

There it was again, those haunting three letters. Why does he call me that? Is it because I am beneath a trainer, or am I his in this instance? Why did it feel almost inviting to be called such a degrading thing? Anything besides offense that reached out in my heart confused my already entangled senses. I turned towards him the full way, but still nothing managed to catch in my throat. There wasn't anything I could say or do that wasn't borne of an uninvited anticipation and want. Just one look at him and my brave face inexplicably melted away. 

"We shall start with something simple. It will be best to work our way up to the better parts, as it typically is with anything so impulsive." A sudden touch at the back of my legs startled a yelp from the queasiness in my core. I hadn't even noticed that the ribbons which made up his tail were prehensile until one strand had made its way behind and pressured me to lay. I obeyed the silent command without question and sat down on a patch of grass. Gently still did a huge front paw and place itself upon my chest. Helplessly responsive to his whims, I put my back to the ground and stared back at his looming form with a kind of submissive awe. My heart felt as though it was going to beat right out of me at any second. What in the hell was I doing? 

That anxiety only compounded as Suicune stepped over me and placed a paw past either side of my head, he looked through his legs with a grin to my shrinking. Nothing had even happened and I already felt his mighty presence bearing down on me. In the shadow of the moon, our eyes aligned as agonizingly as the arousal that began to smolder on the fringes of my thoughts. "Relax, little one. All you have to do is listen and heed my words to the best of your abilities. It will be none too difficult a task, and the reward will be handsome, I assure you." 

It was then that he did not give me a chance to answer, immediately lowering himself so that the full lengths of our bodies touched and our faces were distant by mere inches. I had underestimated how large he truly was and found myself frozen beneath his elegant yet massive form. The taste of his warm breath, his fine fur brushing against mine with each lungful we took, how gently his heavy mass of sheer muscle and bone was suspended so that I was pinned but not crushed; everything I absorbed at once dazedly. There was nothing across this entire day that could have prepared me for even this pristine beginning. 

Clearly he relished in my meek reactions as well, hovering dangerously close to my mouth in this intimate contact and blowing hot air into me. I understood very quickly the lust he spoke of earlier today in comparison to what I believed romance to be prior. However forbidden this might seem should my mental processes have been functional, it was all overshadowed by the euphoria of committing to the act. This feeling was what delinquents were made of. An unknown that was immoral to be known, uncovered and revealed to be a pleasure beyond the fleeting daydream of what was correct and just. Surely humanity understood this feeling, right? 

Seemingly having his fill of my surprise, Suicune severed hesitation and lowered his head towards mine that final short distance. I had not the time to protest or exclaim before his muzzle had enveloped mine and an inquisitive tongue quickly snaked its way past my teeth. The first few seconds consisted merely of silent fright and uncertainty in regards to the motions within my mouth, but all too soon did liberation overcome that as well. The way he teased and goaded the insides of my maw was a feeling previously incomprehensible, our saliva mingling carelessly and attempting to escape past the corners of our ill-fitting but willing mouths. 

He tasted of spring water and bravado. I tried in vain to follow his tongue with my own, only for it to be twisted around itself and caressed like it never had before. There was hardly any room to notice our frantic breathing meddling with the other with the exception of his own huffs brushing across the side of my face. This was what he wanted me to feel. This was what I needed to experience. I could feel the countless partners' worth of experience and plenty more of pent-up emotion pour into me as his playful touch explored my receptive insides. He wanted to know my virgin reactions just as much as I wanted him to force me to react. 

Other parts of me grew restless and heated during his venture into my unknown. I unconsciously began to grind against the firm body above me, only noticing through the pangs of pleasure that occasionally erupted from below. My motions became more impulsive and uncontrolled the longer he sought to chase my tongue. The anxiety was melting away, and in its wake was something that actually frightened me with its powerful grasp. Suicune pressed himself lower not to pleasure himself, but to keep me from doing so independently of his jurisdiction. All he had accomplished was brush his soft fur against my member and drove my heartbeat into back flips. I tried to squeeze my arms from their restraints so that I could feel the body which had excited me to this heretical extreme. Projected into the dark of my eyelids were the toned shoulders that held his weight above me so tenderly. How they must have tightened and twisted beneath his flawless pelt. The only thing I did not notice was the prodding of his own nether region, but perhaps that was for the best in the moment. I could only be driven so mad before forgetting the absolution of his command. 

All too suddenly had Suicune pulled away, just as I had freed my arms and motioned to caress whatever I could of his fur. Instead, my hands and sleeves hung limply in the air while I wondered if what I had done caused him to lift his head, displeased. A strand of saliva was the only thing that still connected our lips for several moments before the chilled substance fell onto my neck and nearly sent a shiver down my spine. The worry I had been struck with had disintegrated as, through his heavy exhalations, a tiny smile had been cracked. 

"See? It's not so bad to be lustful, so long as it's a fair exchange at least. The silly superstitions you've inherited were harmless all along," his naturally potent and smooth voice had become labored from the intensity of the kiss he had orchestrated. Something about the sound of it served to deliver a powerful stab of some emotion into my pressured chest. I'd have described it as love on any other night, but the similar reaction to my nether regions proved that notion otherwise. It must have been hearing his creamy tones strained and rough from the pursuit of release that appealed so strongly to my instincts. 

"Yeah, I suppose they were..." I could hardly keep a legible thought at the forefront with the intense hypnotism his eyes drew over me. I wanted to be under that kind of scrutiny, to let his gaze invade my personal space and take advantage of my vulnerable state. If it felt this good to relinquish my borrowed ideals, then perhaps letting my pride slip away in the wake of him might also bring something greater? "..What shall we do now? I'm not sure how to follow any of this, but I'm willing to try much more. Am I not an obedient pet after all?" 

A quiet trickle of laughter poured out from within him. "You learn quickly, you know that? Your human must not reward you enough if you'd so swiftly let me dominate you in such a way." Suicune lifted himself from me and stepped backward, the warm air of this summer night felt uncomfortably cold against my skin in comparison. "You shouldn't fret or set yourself so low, little one. You have been brave so far, already a considerable amount to show here at all. Know that I will give you all the pleasure you deserve and more." 

Propping myself up on my elbows, the angle finally allowed me to see just how alert my member had become. The embarrassment of such arousal being displayed for him to see was still somehow a positive trait, though even that was overshadowed by the sheer awe of its intensity. I motioned a hand to test it, gasping immediately from the sensation of a single touch. Even the times in which I faltered upon my meditations and gave into this kind of sin hadn't produced a density as hard or sensitivity as potent as it was now. My frantic pulse very clearly twitched away in its slender form, more skin outside of my sheath than there has ever been before. What the hell had Suicune done to me that warranted a reaction so powerful? 

I motioned to stroke my hand over it again under the guise of wiping away a streak of precum, but Suicune's sharp grunt ushered me immediately to pull myself back. The eyes he stared down at me with were harsh but not hostile, and I became attentive once more. "Not yet. It is far too early for you to experience any release. I wouldn't have you accidentally reaching orgasm before it is due. And besides, I will be given adequate payment before you are given yours." 

Suicune holstered his gaze and replaced its absence with a pleasant grin before kneeling to the ground. He laid deeper still into the movement to fall to his side, then suddenly rolled onto his back without a second's notice. "Rise, little pet. There is much yet to be done tonight." As I did what he asked and got to my feet, something had seemed off. While my greedy eyes scanned all across the gently colored fur of his underside, a distinct lack of activity was the opposite of what I so ravenously wished to see. Where I had fully expected a sheath and a wondrously agitated penis to be, there was only a flat surface of glossy fur. Several moments of inspection had revealed nothing more to piece together the puzzle of why this was. Not even the opposite genitalia were apparent. 

"Where.. where is your, uh.." was what I managed to stutter before he hushed me. 

"Now now, didn't I tell you that this was going to be a unique encounter?" he almost sounded amused as he spoke, which was silly in itself considering the current inversion of his position. "As I've said, I am a unique creature. I was created to be so, and my design fundamentally had no need to mate or even possess the necessary parts. And so it was that I lack the same reproductive organs as every other natural creature." 

Straight through my yearning came a rush of confusion and bewilderment that attempted to occupy the same space in my torso. I hadn't actually taken a good enough look prior to notice that there was nothing there all along. How would he experience sexual pleasure if he lacked the parts to feel it at all? Shouldn't he also not know arousal if he didn't have the hormones that so completely ruled my own body? If all that were true, then why would he invite me to have intercourse with him at all? Wouldn't that make his only purpose love? Is- is he even a he? I've just been going off his voice this whole time, but now that it's been revealed there's nothing to determine that.. "What, uh.. do you expect me to do?" 

A sigh was pressed out of his lungs, causing his belly to fall. "It is true what you are probably thinking. I do not experience sexual urges as one with the correct anatomy might would. This leads well into the kind of attention I'd have you pay me. Come around to my lower half and listen well." 

I continued to do as I was told, taking strides around his splayed body and absorbing the sight all the while like thirst. But indeed, as I came around to where his back legs relaxed and diligently searched up and down, there was not a single sign that he had the ability to reproduce traditionally. While the sight was not exactly the opposite of enticing, my curiosity did manage to sneak by and accompany the effects of my throbbing parts below. It was definitely an interesting feeling to have such a magnificent figure lay out in front of me but be plagued with an interest in their physiology rather than the urge to make their thick muscles tense up and relax to my will. 

"Sexual pleasure has always been a prevalent topic with me," he began, still somehow elegant in an indignant pose. "I have never really felt it, yet I know that it has the power to being the mightiest of things to their knees in begging. You are a proud Mienshao raised for combat by a select line, are you not?" I nodded. "Yet you would so quickly accept a position where you are lesser to me, engage in what you believed to be forsaken activities with a relative stranger, and have shown little to no prejudice or shame. Does that not sound like an insane twist of power?" 

It was true. My insides felt a pang of regret upon contemplating my presence here, the same place where pride would have once flourished. That part of me was furious that I would be so easily seduced by some random narcissist in the middle of the woods. And yet, deeper still flickered an unbreakable shine of relief that believed those honors to be necessary, but superficial. It was the same part that wanted to drag my mouth across the entirety of his body, and it did ache irrationally to do so at this moment, but it wasn't exactly wrong in that sense. I knew well that the regret of turning away from this eccentric opportunity and my repressed desires would ring louder than simply having the taste of his fur stained into my mouth. 

He continued past my being lost in thoughts. "I am typically one to travel alone, seldom ever interacting with just anyone that crosses my path. The eventual amassing of loneliness which develops over time begins to corrupt my other desires, and I start to find great pleasure in having that kind of immense momentary power over needy bodies. Those who allow me to tease out those desires I do not know are my pets. It is simply enjoyable for me to exploit arousal in people." Without even looking, he raised a tail to brush past my inner thigh in emphasis of his words. I bit my tongue to resist making an especially embarrassing noise as a result. "They know also that I crave some other forms of intimate pleasure and attention despite the disposition of my creation. Immortal I may be, the coil still clings to my heart and works in devilish ways to compensate." 

I couldn't hope to entirely understand the motives hiding behind those brazen eyes, but I could at least sympathize with the dominance he felt. A sexless pokemon seeking out sex is indeed a thing of higher intention and purpose. It's especially true for someone who has known this earth for as long as he, though I suppose any reasons would only grow more simplistic the longer you thought about it. He simply wished to toy with someone who could feel these burning impulses for his own lack of drive within. "What would you have me do, then? How shall I proceed?" 

To respond, Suicune first gave an animated stretch which arched his back and fled through the very tips of his nails, displaying in its full glory the shape of his body. "As you've pointed out plenty of times now, I've made myself quite the ego. Such a thing fits quite well into these kinds of activities, you see. Do you still hold the primal desire for my figure?" 

"Yes, very much," my mouth remained agape by the time I was silent. 

"Then come, and worship me with your voracious touch. You many have your fill of my body so long as you hold nothing back. It's been too long since anyone has laid an intimate hand upon me." 

The command was very nearly too much. I stared for a while longer at the pokemon spreading for me, stunned by this massive task that has been set before me. Where would I even begin? There was so much surface area that called to me, I hadn't even planned for this in my haunting daydreams. What if I made a mistake? While there were no genitals to speak of, surely there must have been sensitive patches of skin beneath that soft layer of fur. Shunning my constant hesitation with a burst of courage, I finally knelt down and raised an arm to feel what I was working with. 

My sleeve fell to the side of my hand. Just a tender stroke across his inner thigh with the flat of my palm, a motion to test what the reaction would be and if it was good. Only then had I felt a terrible stab of sexual hunger while witnessing the way his leg had curled and tightened from the slightest of touches. In the moment, I had realized the sheer power that I held at my fingertips to make this body turn and twist. It was none too difficult after that point to pull myself forward and over his lower body, a stark and ineffective imitation of what he had done to me earlier. Our fur brushed together as I slid over his belly and found the room to rest my head upon his wide chest. Against his barren groin pressed my own, an accident that was well worth repeating if I hadn't already dedicated myself to the task ahead. I hadn't even attempted to control my excited breathing any further. 

Then came a short time where I simply admired the strength of his lungs beneath my weight. But soon after, my lively hands had found wills of their own to begin the gentle frisking. They swept through as much of his pelt as possible on their way over my head in an attempt to grasp the density of the muscles over his rib cage. It felt wonderful in general, but there were much more pressing objectives in mind to be distracted from a pleasant coat. Gently still did the exploration drop lower to his sides and drift with caressing nails to the grass, eliciting but a startled twitch from underneath me. A harbinger of the torturous teasing that was to come. 

It was there against the ground that my hands found the hypnotic mane which had so easily drifted in the wind before. I brought a strand of it up with me and turned my head to watch it float where I let go. Between my fingers I let it run, pushing sections of the strange keratin into the air higher and watching the rest of it react sluggishly to the motion. The way it reacted to momentum I could only describe with vivid memories of the way smoke moves about the air, gravity seemingly had abandoned his hair and allowed it to flow with a freedom unheard of from anything but gasses. It was as mysterious as it was captivating to play with. 

"You are distracted." My entire frame felt the reverberation of Suicune's voice as it vibrated up from his chest. I was all the more inclined to obey his beck and call from such a startlingly impacting sensation, being able to feel words as much as you heard them was indeed a powerful thing. "I am left yet unsatisfied, and I know you are as well. Set those curious fingers to work so that we might remedy this." 

In truth, it was none too difficult a task to make such an ordeal a reality. I'd have liked to say that I put thought and intent into my deliberate motions, but I hardly had the capacity to care where they went before my claws returned to their will. They wandered back to the firmness of his sides and danced along them until reaching where his lower legs began. The reaction to my scratching was much more than I had anticipated, Suicune curled his body still beneath me and very audibly gasped before returning to a relaxed state. For a graceful immortal and conceited entity, he seemed to have some especially sensitive skin over those hardened muscles. 

I recalled my hands from their expedition and invited them to join me at the broad chest I rested on, where my mouth would finally get to work. At first I merely wished to scout out tender places with my tongue and exploit them, yet all too soon did I get lost in kissing the heartbeat beneath his fur and rhythmically running my hands across all they could touch. It was not explicitly lust that ruled me then as I rubbed myself over his tight form. Rather, what came to circulate in my blood was some kind of dense admiration tinged with infatuation. Or was it the worship as he said? It certainly wouldn't be too obscure an idea considering the perfect figure I was laying upon. 

His upper body was apparent to not be ticklish, at least judging from the breathy moans and limpness which told that my movements were more soothing than anything. Though that lax behavior quickly started to change as I traveled lower down his body with the same motions. Just below his rib cage was where his sensitivity began, he took in many a sharp inhalation and held that breath while twitching restlessly beneath my influence. I would turn my own body to the side and hesitate a moment before dragging a single nail down the length of his belly and binged on how it undulated to escape that slightest of contact. My purpose was clear as I slid down and lowered my head just above the center of his stomach, blowing a lungful of cold air across it to test what the sensation would bring. There was hardly containing myself after seeing the result, how it had tensed up frightened from the very wind itself. 

But there wasn't any reason to resist anyway. My kiss was first to be driven into the vulnerable belly before me, greatly shaking Suicune's breathing pattern and forcing him to still his own body from twisting away. All too soon did that simple kiss I indulged in transition into more agonizing methods of inciting responses. Mainly my technique evolved to dragging my teeth lightly across the delicate surface and nibbling down at random intervals on pinched bundles of skin. It wasn't too long after I developed my style that his resistance begin to crumble, barely managing to stifle the giggling that threatened to erupt from his insides. His body squirmed in random directions as a desperate but fruitless attempt to escape my onslaught. 

To his despair, my fingers started to join in on the joyous over-stimulation of an especially defensive lower body. But they did not remain as stationary as my head was against his belly, making the unconscious journey to his sides once more to prod and scritch across all they could. That; combined with the cruel work of my tongue, teeth, and whiskers that surely grazed playfully through his fur while I worked; caused what very nearly seemed to be the breaking point for the proud pokemon. 

Whichever way he twisted as to be freed from a moment of my claws only served to make the other side more vulnerable. He barely had the restraint to keep from flipping over and kicking his curling paws at the perpetrator of these ticklish sensations. Any grunt or moan I would have heard before had been replaced with the battle to keep his laughter contained, a losing one at that from how his facial features scrunched up and the tears that built at the corners of his eyes. There was hardly even the time to suck in a frantic breath without letting loose a flurry of giggles that threatened each time to burst open the floodgates. There would be a time to admire the sheer willpower he displayed while subjected to my malicious proficiency, but I was having too much fun to pay attention. 

He could not last forever. As I had religiously raked across either inward curve of his body and ran my claws into his trembling flanks, a flurry of golden laugher had finally hit air and didn't stop. The wondrous sound poured into the surrounding scene a constant mirth, a beautiful song came from the instrument which I had so skillfully played. I felt his front paws twitch and bounce from the top of my head, constantly attempting to turn against their master and push me away, only to be thwarted at the last second every time. Very nearly would he manage to turn on his side once I discovered that the inside connection of his back legs to the groin was gravely allergic to my prying fingers, all the while letting loose an adorable surge of high-pitched giggling. In the back of my mind was the voracious aching of my own nether regions, set aside to focus keenly on the panicked muscles I was attacking. It would be difficult to relinquish a hand to help sate that hunger anyway, though the urge to slide forward and grind against the Suicune's barren firmness was just as enticing as his sensitivity. But I had an order to obey and an objective to follow through. 

"E-enough!" he managed to shout between the storm of laughter he was caught in. I pulled my hand away and sat still at the base of his backside, entirely compliant despite how carried away I had gotten. That was probably a little too vicious, wasn't it? Suicune's form heaved in the new-found lull to catch the air he was desperately lacking, occasionally jerking to the side or giggling as the phantom of my touch faded still. It was hard to believe even now that I had gotten completely lost in teasing him. I'd liked to have thought that it was below me to lose control so quickly, but after that... 

Suicune eventually did find the composure to speak again, though with great difficulty. "Too much tickling, ah.. my muscles ache from it. You will do something about it." A sincere stretch popped his joints and drew a breathy grunt from within. "Massage them. Soothe out the tension you've created, and I shall give you the reward you crave so." Drool fell from the corner of his mouth as he threw his head back once more and continued to treat the dearth of oxygen in his blood, the transparent crest on his head digging into the grass. 

I wiped away the saliva that coated around my own mouth, residue from my overzealous assault. Most of the liquid remained soaked into my fur and reacted to the night by growing chilled. His stomach must have been cold as well, considering it had been subject to my mouth for long enough that I could see its wetness from here. Throwing my sleeves aside, I leaned forward to pet his pelt dry. Expectantly did his abdominal region tighten with my touch upon them, still plainly frightened of my torturous influence. He eventually did loosen up as I made my strokes broad and in predictable patterns. 

Though I could not always resist giving a quick jab to known tender spots every now and then. It was just a part of my work, just running my fingers over those patches of skin would elicit a bubbling chuckle from his chest. There was no massaging some sections of flesh without at least a few giggles somewhere along the line, but that was a plus for me. He had a cute laugh, and there were plenty of places I had neglected in my rush that were now open for me to knead and tease as I saw fit. From the solid tendons of his shoulders all the way down to the impressive back muscles that forced me to reach beneath him to relieve. 

Despite my mischievous nature, Suicune did manage to find a great deal of relaxation in my curious hands. As did I, falling into a somber trance over the feeling of continuously running my hands over his extremely fine fur. But I hadn't become so lost as to forget the purpose of my fingers. They explored the tight ligaments of his hanging back legs and felt the coarseness of the paws on the ends. I found it quite entertaining to press a nail between and into one of the pads, for it almost immediately and very consistently caused a frantic kick and a shower of half-resisted laughter. 

But even my willingness to play with his resigned body was waning in comparison to the gnawing neediness of my nether regions. I found myself growing bored of simply pressing my fingers into his muscles. It'd be much more interesting if I were grinding against the softness of this coat rather than being left so wanting. A moaning gasp had always escaped me each time I accidentally brushed my lower body against him, and it was such a relief that I began to do it on purpose under the guise of moving up to massage his chest. The precum that which emerged made it especially cumbersome to keep my stealthy composure whenever I tried to sneak pleasure in. It managed to soak into and lubricate the patch of fur I was rubbing against, and sliding the underside of my penis across that surface forced me to stifle moans whose destinies were far too vocal should they have hit air. 

A sting erupted suddenly across my backside as Suicune finally took notice of my personal endeavors and whipped me with one of his tails. I bit my tongue to the pain, yet it would only serve to deter me from my selfish pursuits for but a moment. Soon enough, my body hungrily went right back to slipping over his while my hands groped aimlessly. How couldn't I? It hurt more having to indulge in this beautiful figure before me while neglecting the screaming desire which had become so prevalent. Another whip across my back thigh brought up a yelp from the bottom of my insides, but that hurt only seemed add more pleasure than it subtracted. An involuntary whine found its way into my throat while I pressed my face into the thickness of his form. 

"Are you so excited that you can no longer contain yourself?" I felt his sullen voice reverberate into me. My answer had been dashed before it could even come into existence, a whimper borne from my quivering lungs falling in its stead. This state I've fallen into was pathetic, driven unswerving by the constant urge to satiate the ache below. I could feel the throb of my quickened heart down there better than in my chest for god's sake. 

"Please, it hurts," I finally managed to mutter, gripping at my own arms to prevent them from traveling downward. It surprised even me the pitiful existence I was at in the present. Further would my conscience have silently expressed its dissent towards my behavior, had I not been distracted by the meek touch of a tail where it had once slapped. Another whimper was pressed into the fur I laid upon as it stroked slowly along my backside. My member had twitched desirous from the sensation, it was doing the begging for me. 

He hummed in response to my sensitivity. "I shouldn't expect so much from you. It is your first sexual encounter, after all. You've performed spectacularly despite this, but I know well that all creatures inevitably will thirst for release more than they can stand to resist sooner or later." I felt his two tails wrap around my own and pull backward, urging me to slide myself from over the top of him. He turned his body to the side and took a stand shortly after I had wordlessly settled myself on the grass, his muscles still rippling just beneath the surface. The only thing he did then was cast a scrutinizing gaze to my pleading genitals. Though he and his shadow were towering over me, the moonlight found a way to glisten off the wetness. Perhaps he was deciding deciding my judgement in the lull, what my punishment would be for having given into temptation? His stare was likely just as agonizing as the pleasure I had been deprived of. 

It took several terrible moments before he decided to sheath his stare. I couldn't bear to meet it, instead joining him in glancing at my fully erect self. More so did I focus on the shaking rise and fall of my belly while I leaned back helplessly beneath his presence. He had finally reached a conclusion, nodding to himself and took a step closer. I held frozen and closed my eyes as he lowered himself his mouth to my forehead and whispered into the fur. "Then it is your turn, little pet. Relax, and I shall bring you your just desserts." 

A paw placed itself tenderly on my chest just as it did before. Reinvigorated in my eagerness, I knew to obey that slight pressure by falling backward onto the ground and awaiting the attention he would give me. The moon brightly burned above until Suicune's encompassing form moved in front of it and over me. It occurred to me the things he could already do with his tongue, the adventure he took with mine proved far more than I could have imagined. Being beneath him again with that knowledge made it difficult to sit still. 

And thus came a cry of pleasure and an arched back as a ribbon just barely scraped across the top of my penis without my anticipation. The reaction came suddenly to me, but Suicune only grinned playfully at how sensitive I had become. I didn't immediately notice when his head had been lowered closer to mine, but as I did, our noses were being touched almost affectionately together. The strange display ended just as quickly as it began as he moved down to my neck, where he would find great pleasure in nibbling at my skin to gauge my heightened sensitivity. There wasn't any capacity to care about how his teeth stung while I writhed so vigorously about the grass and moaned from the mere attention. Every other second held the prayer that he would run once more over my nether to tease me. 

But he refrained, instead choosing the punishing method of moving his mouth slowly down my torso as I had him and milking the explosiveness from my nerves. It should have been insufferable wherever he graced, I should have been squirming away and laughing from the teasing kisses he laid upon me. But my body would raise my stomach up just to embrace the arousing sensation rather than reject how much it tickled. My throat spat out streams of squeaking nonsense between lengthy gasps as his own exploration drew to lower places. Soon my lower stomach had felt the cold of his curious nose, then the insides of my thighs, then... 

My entire being convulsed a second as a huff of air blew against my groin suddenly, the very wind could render me a curling mess if he had persisted in the attempt. More tiny gusts grazed me as Suicune chuckled, then brought his maw an inch lower to taste my length. The tongue's single swipe was enough to send a wave of pleasure powerful enough to lock up my limbs and curl my toes. "You poor creatures, it always looks like I'm pouring salt into an open wound after I've strung them out for long enough," he mused, settling down over the top of my legs and shuffling into position. "It makes me wonder if it would even be worth it to have reproductive organs. Would the physical and mental influences they have even be worth the pay?.. I digress. You have earned your release, little one." 

I felt the soft insides of his mouth glide by as I thrust uncontrollably upward, he easily managed to take even the absurd size I was at now into him. The heat within was the next thing I noticed before those senses were abandoned in the wake of a ready tongue. He settled a great amount of weight into his front legs so that the involuntary motions of my lower torso wouldn't interfere with his work, but whatever rolling technique he used within his muzzle forced me to struggle regardless. I was reminded of the sheer knowledge and experience that this pokemon had gained over nearly two hundred years spent on this plane, his intimate expertise overbearingly conspicuous as he continued. 

My arms traveled above me and grasped at head fur and grass alike while Suicune concentrated on coaxing an orgasm out from within. I could feel every tiny twitch and breath while inside his mouth, but the pleasure was so broad that almost anything he did would buckle my hips. Muscles I hadn't cared for spasmed and stretched as his teeth so lightly grazed nearer to my sheath, but it was nothing strange compared to the high-pitched groans that escaped entirely without my consent. I could swear that he was wrapping his entire tongue around me by the way it felt. 

And as the claws on my feet curled and grabbed at the pelt of the pokemon that laid atop them, I did conclude with a squeaking grunt that this pace was far too much to withstand for any longer. My nerves were inflamed with stimulation, a familiar pressure began to rapidly build in parts deeper still. He must have felt it too, it was unmistakable with my restrained twisting and how tight my penis had became instead of the typical shuddering. The brink was fast approaching and I hadn't even been prepared for it as Suicune hastened whatever incomprehensible oral dance he was performing. I reached down to grab at his head while I tumbled over the edge. 

The climax began on a bated breath just after a cracked cry of pleasure. My lungs were unimportant, just as every other sense that was stunted from my desperate thrusts. Each one throbbed with the effort of pumping as much of my seed as possible into Suicune's maw, whose tongue still worked even as I squirmed. The fire did eventually begin to die down after a considerable amount of time spent without much control. It was far easier now to settle into place beneath his weight now that my hormones were subsiding for euphoria. Though I jerked with sensitivity nevertheless as he lapped up the last of my orgasm, but I otherwise had been exhausted from such an erratic and taxing experience. The section of myself covered by him became especially cozy and warm as a glowing satisfaction spread through my blood to accompany the likewise fatigue. 

I hardly noticed when Suicune had lifted himself from my lower body, there was little capacity for me to do so. The ecstasy I soaked in was far too distracting to mind what he did as he recovered from my considerable volume. The embers of an orgasm was one thing, but this feeling was something else entirely. Never before had I been so incapacitated from the end that I only had the strength to stare up at the stars and trace shapes into them while my breathing pattern recovered still from the quivering mess it once was. To think that I was so close to writing off this invitation and staying home, I could have been laying in bed at this second and be stuck awake perpetuating the wonder of what this encounter would have held. Breaking my strict beliefs of love and lust sounded a lot worse than it felt. It's not like I was ever going to put them into use, relationships always seemed far too taxing. 

Ribbon tails had discreetly trailed beneath my shoulder blades and urged me to sit up. I sluggishly obeyed and began pushing myself to an upright position, yet his tails had continued to carry the momentum further than I expected, pushing me forward onto my hands and knees without warning. Confusion blossomed as I attempted to rise, only for Suicune's looming form to press my front end to the ground once more. The tails slid between my legs to motion my rear end higher into the air while two paws came down on either side of me. 

"Not quite yet, little pet," his warm breath spilled over the back of my head, I felt his body curve dominantly over mine in the moment. A complaint rested on my tongue at how his mounting pressed too heavily into me, perhaps that I was finished and tired, but the energy and clarity to utter such things were found too lacking. However, I found plenty enough motivation to speak up once those tails started to rub aggressively against my still-throbbing penis below. 

My gasp became a grunt. "H-hey! It's too sensitive!" I cried out, squirming uselessly from the overwhelming sensation. A strange few moments passed in which my joints and limbs locked up stiffly, soon enough did I realize that a pair of jaws had locked around the back of my neck. Suicune pulled harshly at my scruff so that my violent flailing would be minimized beneath his indomitable grasp. My surprise at the action was overshadowed by the irrepressible stimuli. "Stop! It's- Ah, too much!" 

His pace only quickened as he forcefully held me to the ground, willfully ignorant of my shouts to cease. The closest things that would even hope to describe this intensity beckoned closer to burning pain rather than sublimating pleasure. My pleading bounced from the scenery, worthless like the muscles which refused to obey and attempt the escape from this agony. Was this retaliation for my ruthless tickling? I couldn't ask, there was no use in wasting breath that could have been spent begging to be released rather than for release. Suicune still held my scruff between a steel bite as he pressed me deeper into the grass. 

The echoing screams and unwilling moans that poured from within did nothing to soothe how overwhelmed my existence had become. All that encompassed the forefront of my perceptions was the smooth, evil glide of his tails against skin packed with tortured nerves. I could hardly even remember the gentle caress Suicune had expressed not any longer ago. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and saliva openly escaped out the side of my mouth in drops and strands. How I appeared didn't matter anymore, only the will to get away from his malicious fondling. But soon, through all the tormenting ecstasy, a horizon came suddenly to be and approached within a split second. There was no warning for the second orgasm which followed. 

A final exclamation, I shouted into the dirt as the excruciating climax matched well with the stimulation it was borne from. My hips somehow managed to free themselves from the influence of the teeth on my neck and thrust forward powerfully. The immeasurable feeling actually managed to render my vision blank as if something was disconnected in my head from the force of the orgasm, not to mention how it rendered the rest of my senses dazed and became the blanket to smother how my lungs burned for air. Such a gift was ultimately given with a thick inhalation as my member had finally been unhanded. 

Suicune, still holding tightly to my scruff, dragged me forward across the grass a few feet before gently setting me down. It was an appreciated gesture, as there wasn't a single tendon in my body that would listen to the calls of my brain. The relaxation that pushed its way into my body was matched only by the ache of my animated struggling and uncontrolled spasms. This was especially true in the muscles of my groin, which felt like they had tied themselves in knots trying to facilitate this whole ritual. I was far too incapacitated by exhaustion to twitch an inch more than necessary even while freed from his jaws. Allowing oxygen back into my bloodstream was probably more important at the moment anyway. It felt as though my heart was truly going to burst at this point. 

His mighty presence lingered around my limp form. He settled on his side quite close to me, enough that he could curl his body around mine and intertwine our arms together. I remained too stunned to notice his gesture until I felt his breath touch the fur of my ears once more. "There you are. A lot more than you bargained for, wasn't it?" 

I would have responded, perhaps said something snarky or clever, but speechlessness joined at the hip with exhaustion. Moments passed where I remained in a trance attempting to gather up legible thoughts that weren't nonsense created from the brink of fainting. This night felt as though it had worked me better than most training exercises could even hope to achieve. My heart was still beating like I had just ran a marathon, though sex might not have the same conditioning. It was more of an endurance thing, wasn't it? The willpower it would take to steel through what Suicune had done after my first orgasm is immense, just staying put with that kind of aggressive attention on you seemed far more difficult than any average exercise. You'd even be provided with positive reinforcement at the end of it all should you succeed.. No. It's stupid that I'd even consider sexual intercourse as a viable endurance training. Well, maybe if you had a partner you knew intimately to train with or something. 

I found that laying idly against the ground without concentrating on bringing forth any further thoughts was a much more cozy alternative to facilitating my foolish ideas. The only things I needed to focus on were the sounds and sensations of the pokemon around me and the slumbering world just distant past them. Surely I'd eventually grow tired of having grass sneak into my mouth from general apathy, but it didn't matter much when my chest was hammered so with a still-thudding heart. 

...Was Suicune grooming me? Only now had I noticed the coarseness of his tongue against the back of my head, its pattern rhythmic and gentle. He didn't have much trouble at all in regards to melting my heart, but was this something he typically did with the others who became his pet? It wasn't very strange an action when coupled with how closely he laid and the paw which pulled me deeper beneath him. I'd dare to say at this point that these acts of affection weren't accidental. Was he doing to to make up for how suddenly he mounted and basically tortured me into a second climax, or was it just him being sweet? 

"Whatever happened to your little promise? I thought you invited me back here so that you could teach me about lust for the sake of lust, but now you're all snuggly and cute," my teasing fell short from how especially hoarse my voice remained. 

"Hush," he murmured back without the care to interrupt his lapping. Whether he was intentionally coy or not, I hadn't the choice but to accept his surprisingly loving deliberation. His frame once more generated a comfortable warmth that I more than willingly pressed into, a greater appreciation bloomed now that my loins weren't taking up so much of my processes. With it came the thought to nestle as deep as I could into his chest and fall beneath a glowing slumber beside a lover. And I absolutely would have, too, if my concealed return home hadn't been inevitable. Soon I'd have to sneak back into my place and pretend I was there all along, and that stabbed a bitter flavor into Suicune's sweetness. 

For now, I was content to settle beneath his mass and allow my limbs the time to recover for the journey back. All things must come to an end, and this encounter was reiterated to have been extremely momentary. What else could you have with a wandering legendary pokemon as fleeting as the wind they represented? I knew that well, but unwanted sorrow still managed to fester in my chest where this bright embrace should have ruled. Hysteria soon joined in on the crime as I realized I had become infatuated with a nomadic immortal, practically the number one cliché to avoid in any romantic media. I probably should have figured out that this would happen while I was contemplating it today after having been given the offer. The effects of intimacy weren't unknown to me even despite my inexperience. Previous inexperience, anyway. 

"Thank you," Suicune's sullen voice was driven into my shoulder as he rested his chin. "My original purpose here turned out to be void, and I was fully prepared to accept this journey as a waste of time, but you've managed to justify my travels wonderfully. It's not often I find companions like you without lingering in one place for a dangerous amount of time, as you could probably imagine. Courting others of your kind is more difficult than you imagine." 

I hummed. "That's kinda hard to believe. You read me like a goddamn book this entire time." A sigh squeezed its way out my throat, a fragmented piece of the grief I tried to ignore. "Didn't you come here to cleanse the sound or something to that caliber? The city's mostly asleep by now, there probably wouldn't be any trainers awake that could respond in time during your ritual. You might be able to perform the whole thing if you act now." 

"Hm. Perhaps," he murmured into me. "But there are two waterways as I discovered, one on either side of the city. I cannot hope to be thorough and purify the both of them in any reasonable amount of time. Especially with the length of time it takes to do just one side, there's no dearth of water here. Besides, they would just become dirtied again after I've gone. No lesson can be learned for a settlement of humans who are unprepared to make that kind of change in a moment's notice." I felt clearly each inch of his sigh as it pressed into my back. 

It was apparently contagious, as more bubbled in my lungs that I repressed into normal breaths. "Aw. I would have liked to see what it looks like." I did not dare oblige the other muttering that rested on my tongue. That our time together was coming to a close, that this embrace would come to an end shortly no matter what. The only thing that would come of my first lover are likely reports of sightings halfway across the world after we part tonight. 

I listened to how our lungs had synchronized their steady rise and fall as the calm intensified around us. I heard the leaves of nearby trees be lightly roused from a breeze most assuredly originating northward. I followed the sound of distant water, waves from the shore rolling onto themselves like a pendulum. All of these things I tried to ingrain into committed memory as to not forget this setting, it was the last I'd probably remember of Suicune. It's a shame that the image of all this would be drenched in melancholy as now ended and became yesterday. Heh, it was likely a mistake to have come here after all. This path seemed like it was far more haunting than if I declined his offer and stayed home. Regret or longing were my choices, I am no winner. 

"..Would you truly like to see it?" Suicune whispered softly. I felt him shuffle a bit before bringing his head closer to my ear. "It's an awesome process of beauty and purity, especially stunning when huge amounts of water like this are in question. I could show you, if you'd like. Perhaps something particularly spectacular like that would be enough to cement our meeting a little better in your memory?" 

How did he know? No, he's had plenty enough partners to understand that his presence is what they will crave after time. I raised my own head and tilted it towards his. "That would be wonderful, if you could manage." 

He motioned to nuzzle my cheek against his, I returned the sentiment as best I could while ignoring the curious palpitations pounding at my heart. "Then you shall have it, my little pet. But first, I wish to know something personal of yours so that I might retain this memory as well." This time he had moved his head so that it was beside my mouth rather than vice versa. "You're entirely domesticated, right? Humans do often enjoy giving names to their pets so that their identities are realized. Do you have one you prefer that I might recall you by?" 

Oh bother, I had sex with someone I met just today that didn't even know or ask my name until now. There wasn't a red sign any larger, at least in the culture I was familiar with. I stifled a giggle at the irony before quietly imparting the somber syllables of my ego into the side of his skull. The sound would have barely even went two feet away without being swept away by the wind, but he nodded to denote that it had in its entirety been carved into his memory. "I will not forget it. Know well that the upcoming display of lights is dedicated to that name and the pokemon whom it accompanies." 

Chill-tinged gusts flooded the space where his form had been as Suicune pushed himself to a stand beside my laying form and stared towards the reeds hiding the water's edge. The struggle to press the force into my muscles needed in rising persisted longer than it should have, but I eventually managed to get to my feet all the same. My gaze was still turned to him, however, and I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch his side. A pang of sorrow drove into me at the fact that this was likely the last time I'd ever get to feel his fur again. My eyes engorged themselves on his shadowed figure for fear that he would suddenly disappear into thin air without a trace. 

We exchanged one final glance through the moonlight, to which I threw caution to the wind and reached for the sides of his face. Our mouths came together one last time to celebrate this smoldering time that almost hadn't been, a more tender caress of lips compared to what we had done earlier. This terrible fate I had wandered into was defined by the noise and sensation of our teeth clacking together just seconds before he had pulled away. A dastardly mix of affection seduced by pain filled his wake as he turned away and took those first few steps toward the water. My frozen daze didn't last long, I had paced quickly behind until I could follow no more without jumping into the muck. 

But he continued on, treading over the surface of the water with his bare feet like it was solid all along. Almost immediately had a turquoise glow materialize wherever it was he touched, and not long after did the lights begin to diffuse into surrounding water luminously. The murk which had assuredly persisted with the stirring waves seemed to have been pushed away by that glow, a phenomenon only visible because of how it spread downward and made pockets of unsullied liquid. The bubbles only grew as he continued farther into the distance with a quickening pace. I wouldn't be able to look away even if I had wanted to. 

Suicune broke out into a graceful sprint by the time he had nearly reached the center of the sound. The light at his heels intensified the longer he walked among the waves, spreading even greater amounts and melding together into huge blotches of glimmering beauty. It seemed that these affected pockets were also disturbing the ultimate current of the waterway, they stood steadfast like oil and looked to move to their own volition rather than what the winds and moon commanded. The distance between us dulled his details and shrunk his flowing form, something partly remedied as he ceased moving and stood valiantly towards the middle of the channel. Luminosity flourished beneath him while he remained still, and a mighty gale had been summoned to whip at myself and all that existed in my sights. 

The rising action had been shattered as he rose to his hind legs, let loose an echoed shout that spread through the scene like a shock wave, and slammed back down into the surface. Unlike before, it had no choice but to acknowledge his presence and sunk low from the impact. Just as quickly did the water rise up from beneath him and explode into brilliant picture of shimmering droplets and a burst of green light. Through the resulting mist cloud did Suicune emerge, having begun his sprint anew with an erupting energy. Now his paws would beckon a glittering splash with each step and a mighty viridescent ripple whenever he pounced. I had to consistently remind myself to keep breathing while all of this unfolded. 

His elegant yet primal dance of purification was surely attracting attention from all whose prying eyes were gifted a glimpse. Castelia's eyelids were slowly opening as people were altered to these mysterious lights, I could see windows blinking on that were miles from my face. One pixel at a time, someone would witness the channel they so deeply relied on shimmer and glow like twilight. What did they think was happening? Could they see Suicune's mighty form glide across the water as he orchestrated the destruction of deathly chemicals? Were they awed, surprised, moved? Even with all this grandeur, they weren't able to appreciate the emotional beauty of this ritual as I did. 

Before I had even realized it, the spell had traveled all the way back to the shore I stood at. A foot above the roots of the thick bed of grasses and reeds shined the same bloom that had consumed nearly all the waves I could lay my eyes on. As the cleansing aura sunk deeper into the sound, so did the color become more solid and intensely illuminating. Even the grays and glass of distant buildings began to reflect it back and perpetuate its presence like acoustics. Perhaps some of the city still thought themselves with a dream, subjects to a surreal vision that would have never otherwise crossed their unconscious minds and imaginations. 

I don't know how long it was that I stared at the spectacle, it didn't quite matter how many minutes this went on for. My only gauge of time passing was how the far city slowly became roused from its half-sleep in response to this phenomenon, though it was difficult to focus on lights switching on behind glass when there was such a vast gathering of powerful rays between there and here. Suicune hadn't faltered in his dance, but he now was merely a tiny shimmering silhouette among an ocean of blinding color and countless sparkling splashes. It weight heavily on my chest that all of this brilliance was dedicated only to me. Perhaps it was not unlike his nature to have preformed this ritual regardless, the possibility that he would have pieced together an excuse to purify this waterway was there, but knowing that Suicune's thoughts were of me while... No, I can't keep doing this. He's already gone, I... 

Suddenly, he had came to a halt upon the churning waves without explanation. A breath caught in my throat as my quarrels were dashed instantly to his lack of motion. He stayed put, and soon after his pause had the glow which ruled this kingdom of water begin to fade away. The foreign currents caused by his meddling were also slowly beginning to return to natural the duller the light waned. It eventually was only the moon that cast a shade of visibility across the distance, but it was enough that I could see Suicune turn his head once more in my direction. I absolutely knew that it was towards me. My heart drummed in a flaring panic, for I was but a single insignificant dot when every direction held an object of more permanence to view, yet this divine creature chose to glance at me. 

I raised an arm, the gesture obvious yet unknown to myself was what I tried to communicate with it. Perhaps I just wanted to let him know that I was here and watching, or the more likely option of a wave to solidify our farewell. There was not any intention in my head or heart when I made the motion, it simply happened as I allowed it. Just the same did my arm come curling back down as I saw him turn away and bound down current. There was no virulent light trailing at his steps this time, only a silence as he drew farther away. Helplessly I watched as his beautiful stride carried him behind the trees closest to me and out of sight. 

All that remained was the subtle sound of waves lapping just below my front. My eyes unglued themselves from the point at which he disappeared and found their way up to stare at the moon. What normally would have been a pristine vista to gaze at the city instead felt worthlessly empty. The memory I was preserving had reached the end of its tape. I remembered to oblige my lungs a breath, but it merely became a sigh as soon as it came time to relinquish that gasp from within myself. There was not a breeze anywhere that brushed through my fur or disturbed the stillness of the leaves. The air was still. 

 


End file.
